The Völkin
by The dragon1010
Summary: Hiccup has always been ignored or picked on but during a certain raid a few things change and maybe, just maybe he will find a friend or possibly love?Female!Toothless also Völkin means dragon


Chapter One: Little Different

AN: So I was just sitting around playing a game and this popped into my head and I just knew I had to write it down, but other than that not much else to say except, enjoy:-)

….

Night starts to loom over berk and along with it some not so friendly neighbors. "DRAGONS!" Yep you herd right dragons, the fire breathing lizards. But these dragons don't take any princesses or gold; no they just take food but still, kinda sucks, you know starving.

But other than that, I'm Hiccup, but why should you care, no one else does. If anything everyone despises me. But sometimes fate likes to mess with things as I have learned.

….

HICCUPS POV

He closes the door as soon as he opens it, because of a nightmare spewing fire at him "Well there's something else dads gonna yell at me for." He said sarcastically, but also some where inside he knew it was true

But that thought was cast out by the villagers yelling at him "Get inside!" "Go home!" 'Gee hello to you too' he thought sarcastically while distracted by his thoughts he didn't see the incoming nadder and was jerked back the last moment

"Why are you out, why is he out." Stoick/his dad said to everyone "Get to the forge." He said shoving him forward roughly, but he made a bee line for the forge no all the same

"Ahh, so you showed, thought you were carried off." Said Gobber, one of his only friends "Wouldn't everyone love that." He said quietly "What did you say? You know what never mind that what's there." He said pointing to the strange contraption on his arm

"Oh Gobber you have no idea." He said as he pointed it at a wall "Check this out." He hit a button on the contraption on his arm and a 3 inch blade shot out at about 800 fps (Feet per second) at the stone wall and it stuck in well over a half foot in

"Boy, what is that." He said pointing at the device on his arm "I call it the Sharp Shot, and it was not that fast the last time I tested it." Gobber looked at it closely "Well don't go using it against dragons, if you miss there's no stopping it."

He already knew this, it was just too deadly and if he missed… well ya not good "Anyway they need me out there hiccup, so man the fort and stay. Put. There." I looked at him funny "You know what I mean." He said yelling a war cry while leaving

But of coarse the second Gobber left he ran to the back and took out another one of his other inventions, the bola launcher. (The name should tell you what it does.) He left out the back door so people wouldn't see him, but of coarse people seen him anyway telling him to get back inside.

Again he didn't listen. He head strait to a hill on the other side of the village and set up the bola launcher. "Ok, now give me something to shoot at." He didn't have to wait long, soon after he said that he herd the legendary Night Fury came in for one last dive.

"Come on." He aimed right in front of where the stars were blocked out and fired _Whoosh _then listened… SNAP! He stood frozen "I hit it? YES! I hit it, did anyone see that." He said turning around to see a nightmare crushing his bola launcher "Except you." He said as he started to run

There is one thing that he appreciates about his small frame, he is very agile. But that's not what's on his mind, what's on his mind is that no one is helping him. He pushed that thought out of his mind as he turned a sharp left.

Just as he did so he felt an intense burning feeling on his right side and fell in which the nightmare pinned him. He looked around seeing no one trying to help him. (Well no one wants me, I guess this is the easy way out, who knows maybe I'll see mom.) He thought to himself with a smile

"WHY WOULD ONE AS YOUNG AS YOU GIVE UP IN LIFE?" His eye shot open "You talk!" The nightmare looked surprised "YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He tried to figure out what's happening "SO WHY DO YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY?" I looked at the nightmare "I don't have much to live for any way, so just kill me now and get it over with."

He closed his again expecting a burning or tearing felling "REALIZE SOMETHING, EVERYONE HAS SOMETHING MENT FOR THEM IN LIFE." And that was it, the nightmare left. He stood up and brushed himself off "HICCUP!"

There's his father "Uh, hey dad." His dad just looked at him angrily "Do you know what you have done!" He looked around and visibly paled as he saw the food storage on fire "Dad why do you think that I…" He was cut off "I saw that nightmare fire at you."

He felt himself get angry; his dad saw him and didn't help "Gobber take him home, I have his mess to clean up." Gobber just lightly smacked me upside the head pushing me towards the house

But of coarse Snotlout seen it all "What a great performance that helped!" I just walk faster but I hear Gobber push him down and I crack a smile. Then the house comes in to view "Well kiddo here we are, don't get into trouble please." Then he left

Then he remembered the night fury he shot down and head out to go free it. As he was walking he made up his mind about not killing dragons now that he knows that they are intelligent. But after a few hours he couldn't find it "Gods, some people lose there knife or mug but no I lose an entire dragon!" He said smacking a branch just to have it come back and hit him in the face "Ahh, oh come on give me a…" Then he saw the broken tree and a big trail going down a hill.

"Could it be?" He said walking down the hill thinking about what it looks like. Well he doesn't have to wait long because as soon as he got to the bottom there is a boulder and over it was he gasped…the Night Fury.

….

AN: Ha cliffy, you know you seen that coming. But other that did you enjoy, if not well I'm sorry, but you should wait because I'm just getting started

READ AND REVIEW (It really helps)

l

l

V


End file.
